onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Heroes Introduction Arc
The Neo Heroes Introduction Arc is the seventeenth arc of the series. Plot The time returns to the present. A man named Accel, from a Vigilante association known as the "Hunters", is being offered a spot in the Hero Association as an S-Class hero, due to the Hero Association's loss of force after Garou's Hero Hunting arc. Surprisingly, Accel declines the offer, saying that the Hero Association is corrupt. Accel warns the Hero Association staff member who tried to recruit him that he will not have a job there much longer. A sumo named Raiden is also offered a job in the Hero Association as an S-Class hero, but he too denies the offer, since he has already contracted with a new hero organization. Sponsors of the Hero Association plan to transfer their funds to this new hero organization and the new hero organization have reached out to the current S-class for a possible transfer. Dr. Kuseno asks Genos what he plans to do as he distrusts the Hero Association. Heroes arrive onto the scene of devastation from the prison. Monsters have been wiped out and there is a large hole above. Fubuki leaves with Psykos in tow and tells the heroes she knows nothing. Saitama returns home to find his neighbors inside. Forte acts friendly towards Saitama and grosses Saitama out. Forte reveals that he acts this way because he saw Saitama's battle with Tatsumaki and realized that he was overwhelmingly more powerful than him. Fubuki declares her intention to move up to A-class and tells her group to improve themselves. Bofoi is reprimanded due to his failures in technology and the Hero Association staff complain about Tatsumaki for her reckless fighting and Metal Knight for listening to no one but himself. Tanktop Master holds his regular Tank Top meeting to find some members having left or hospitalized. Tanktop Master takes responsibility for failing to take down Garou and vows to retrain himself again. Flashy Flash rests on a tree branch, thinking about Saitama's battle prowess and that, while he shows promise, he needs an excellent teacher. Superalloy Darkshine trains but is still overcome with his fear of his next battle. Child Emperor loses trust in the Hero Association and the other heroes and promises to surpass them. Zombieman meets with Dr. Genus concerning Saitama's absurd strength and asks him to remove his limiter. Dr. Genus replies that he wants to show Zombieman something interesting in his basement. Kamikaze and Bang are playing Shogi where Bang announces his intention to leave the Hero Association as he is old and responsible for Garou's rampage. Kamikaze is disappointed, and begins to look to a new hero who has mastered the heart, technique and body. The Forest Tribe invade Y-City, with Dynamite Man, Ecolo G, Reclusamurai and Magic Trick Man arriving to confront them. They are captured by the Forest King but Genos incinerates the monsters with his new upgrade. Genos challenges Saitama to a bout. Genos feels that he is stagnating within the Hero Association and is considering transferring to the new hero organization called Neo Heroes. He asks whether Saitama will join him in this new organization but Saitama flippantly refuses. Hence, Genos also refused to join the Neo Heroes. Saitama and Genos return to find Forte finishing building a dog house and feeding Overgrown Rover and Black Sperm. Genos tells Forte that he's taking his room and his possessions will be there by the end of they day. Kamikaze and his three disciples look for King at his home but find him out. They head to a sushi shop for a meal where they find King. King is challenged by Kamikaze to a battle to which King bluffs his way out of. Kamikaze desists from battle but tells King to cut an apple, since Kamikaze has a special skill where he can tell a person's character by seeing the way they use a sword. King complies but due to his nervousness can't even pull the sword out of its sheath. He leaves much to the confusion of the disciples. Kamikaze, however, is shocked that King displayed a slash so fast that he couldn't detect it and so sharp as to cut between the cells of the apple leaving the halves to rejoin themselves. Shamed at such a display, Kamikaze vows to redouble his training and asks his disciples if they will still follow him. King decides to buy stomach medicine before heading home. Later, it is revealed that Child Emperor, Metal Bat and Superalloy Darkshine joined the Neo Heroes, although Darkshine had retired from active duty and instead assumes the role of battle trainer for the other heroes. McCoy is also revealed to have joined the Neo Heroes as a staff member. King, tired of being assumed to be otherworldly strong, tries to reveal his secret to Bang to get him to train him to actually be strong. However, the roaring of the King Engine prevents Bang from hearing King's confession. Bang sends King to his brother Bomb, where King's reputation makes Bomb believe King doesn't need any training and sends him to another dojo. This process keeps repeating itself until King ends up in a mountain temple where a person had meditated himself to death. King goes around the temple and finds Garou meditating under a waterfall. Story Impact * The Neo Heroes are introduced. ** Child Emperor, Superalloy Darkshine, Metal Bat and McCoy defect to the Neo Heroes. * Garou is shown for the first time since being defeated by Saitama. Navigation Category:Arcs Category:Article stubs